Six Years
by No Longer Writing See Profile
Summary: An Avatar oneshot. Set among the highest branches of the kelutral Jake and Neytiri explore their period of grace from the tawtute. T because its one below M XD


**Hey guys I decided to try my hand at Avatar oneshots. Seeing as this is the first proper oneshot that I have attempted so please, no flames. Please read, en joy and review!**

**

* * *

**

_**Six years**_

_**An Avatar Oneshot**_

* * *

Jake sat there resting against the trunk of the new Kelutral that the Ometicaya had found under his guidance. Looking out Jake could smell the crisp morning air that lazily blew across his features making his skin tingle as if each touch was like lightening on his cobalt skin. Inhaling deeply Jake moved to stand but found himself held down by some exterior force. Glancing up he recognised the smiling face of his beautiful mate Neytiri. Taking her hand from his shoulder he gently led her to sit next to him in 'their spot' as Jake called it much to Neytiris chargin. As she sided next to him he wrapped his arm around her waist whilst she took his arm in both of her own lithe limbs.

"What are you thinking my Jhake?" Neytiri asked in english making him sigh and scan nervously around the lands that lay before him. His lands. Since the Time Of Great Sorrow Jake had been made Olo'eyktan due to the death of Tsutey, who was next in line to be Olo'eyktan. Jake grudgingly accepted arguing that he had caused all of the problems with the sky people, the tawtute.

Smiling Jake squeezed Neytiri lightly "nothing worth worrying over" he said softly his husky voice making shivers run down his mates spine. Seemingly contempt with the answer he gave she laid her head on his shoulder whilst lacing her fingers through his own. The two sat there for hours enjoying the precious time they had managed to get with each other instead of attending their duties amongst other task within clan life. The sun was setting now casting an impressive orange and gold backdrop on the sky which illuminated the clouds in the sky with a brilliant array of colours and swirling shapes. Looking down in the small lake situated below them Jake saw the colours of the sky rippling within the water, and when mixed with the shimmering surface of the water it made for the most awesome sight. Neytiri peered over to what Jake was looking at and gasped when she saw it

"Jake, that is beautiful" she told him looking in awe

"I know" was all he managed to say before he had to lean back in danger of falling over the edge. Resting back Neytiri dropped herself into his arms pressing her back against Jakes chest allowing him to wrap his arms around her, but Neytiri could tell something was wrong. Jake wasn't as talkative as he normally was

Reasoning with herself that nothing was wrong she soon became curious and was having a hard time not asking Jake she ended up fidgeting with her braids to keep her mind busy.

"Neytiri? Are you okay?" Jake asked leaning around so he could see her face. Jake saw Neytiri turn her yes his way throwing one of her sideways glances and the. Jake knew there was something definitely wrong. Before be could act Neytiri was kneeling in front of him

"Jake, I am asking YOU what is wrong. You seem... Distracted" she said whilst her eyes pleaded silently with Jake conveying all the emotions she was currently feeling. Predominantly fear and worry.

Sighing heavily Jake scratched the back of his head "Guess I'm not as good as hiding my nervousness as I though I was huh?" he chuckled slightly gaining him a serious glare from Neytiri who squeezed his hand. Hard with the addition of her nails. "Ah Ah! Neytiri stop!" he said trying to pull his hand away. To his relief, his mate loosened her grip but did not let go of his hand.

"Jhake, tell me what worries you" she urged softly "you shouldn't have to hide it from me" she cooed softly rubbing soft circled in the back of his hand.

Sighing heavily with defeat Jake looked passed her into the sky and to where the gas giant Polythemus was beginning to become more visible "Neytiri you can't tell anyone this, at least, not yet" he told her looking back into her eyes. Neytiri nodded but remained silent indicating him to continue

"The sky people won't be gone forever. You know this right?" he asked with his voice hitching slightly and Neytiri simply nodded again "I fear that they will come back, but this time they will be stronger and there will be more of them..."

"Then we shall send them back as we did before!" Neytiri interjected slightly angrier than she expected it to be but Jake cut back in

"No. I don't think you understand just how powerful the tawtute are Neytiri. They have weapons that can destroy kelutral and the Ometicaya in one go!" he said harshly and Jake felt her cringe at the thought and Jake did too.

"You think they will be back?" she asked her voice wavering slightly from the recent information she just received

"Yes" he said without thinking making her gasp again "but not for another six years" he finished the he saw her shoulders drop as she relaxed. Exhaling heavily she looked at their inter wined fingers. Jake however wasn't taking notice he was already imagining what the remaining tawtute were doing now. Jake had a sudden dark thought of them colliding with a comet and smashing into several thousand small pieces. Shivering he pushed away the thought it not being like Jake to think like that, unless he could play some part in it.

"Six years..." was all that caught his attention and snapped him from his thoughts

"Wha... Oh yeah. Six years. Maybe a little longer" Jake said confirming what he said earlier.

"Well..." Neytiri said softly as she move to sit in Jakes lap wrapping her arms around his neck "we have a lot of time before they come" she finished whispering in his ear "when they get here we will fight. Fight and win." she told him making shivers rocket through his spine as his hands unconsciously drifted to her face. Taking his mates face in either hand he kissed her lightly as one hand roamed freely through her cascading black hair, and the other to the back of her neck. Suddenly taken by the action Neytiri deepened the kiss pushing Jake back against the trunk of their kelutral. Breaking apart both were panting from the distinct lack of air. Looking into his mates eyes Jake found nothing but love for him as her eyes shone brightly against the pleasant backdrop which was her face marked by the distinct stripes that he often traced with his fingers making her weaken under his touch. Smiling Neytiri rested her forehead against his own smiling to reveal her gleaming short fangs

"I see you my Jhake" she cooed quietly as her warm breath washed over his face mingling with his own warm breath at the same time

"I see you too Neytiri" he replied pulling her tighter to him so that he had to tilt his head back so that he could kiss her fully finishing by nipping her neck lightly with his teeth which, much to Neytiris annoyance, was going to leave a definite mark. Squealing in pleasure Neytiri shifted in his arms to connect their queues.

Soon after the couple let the world fall away around them as they shed themselves of all of their worries, all of their burdens and all of their losses to enjoy their rare moment alone. Together.

* * *

**Review! If this gets a good reception I have an idea for another one ready to go**


End file.
